


【ER】恶魔克劳利点了一个灵魂互换梗

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 好兆头au - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 9





	【ER】恶魔克劳利点了一个灵魂互换梗

安灼拉只记得昨晚自己情绪崩溃了，却已不记得是因为什么崩溃，仿佛是什么事关生死的玩意儿。该死的格朗泰尔带他去“借酒浇愁”。呸，酒精就是一切的罪魁祸首。

安灼拉只记得自己解开了格朗泰尔的衣扣，隐隐带痛的吻啄上了自己的胸膛，粗糙的双手握住了自己的脚踝，接下来的一切——就算是“心灵与官能的狂热”*，他也完全不记得了。

（*波德莱尔：恶之花）

安灼拉被冷醒了，他有一种不好的预感：果然，自己没有穿衣服，“圣米迦勒卖冰棍的七舅老爷！”他脱口而出，看来自己昨晚的确被那个风流太守拉下了水，“圣米迦勒卖冰棍的七舅老爷！”他也不知道自己为什么要这样说，这是格朗泰尔从酒肆里捡来的俏皮话。安灼拉觉得自己的胳膊壮了些，似乎脑袋也轻松了起来，他挠挠头——“我的头发呢？我一头金光闪闪的长发呢？！”

他衣服都没来得及穿，冲到镜子面前——“我去他圣米迦勒卖冰棍的七舅老爷！”镜子里里面是一丝不挂的格朗泰尔，一头卷发，身上有好几处淤青，右臂纹着一个哭泣的太阳。他狠狠掐了自己一把，生疼，这不是在做梦。“我变成格朗泰尔了？”他暂时不能接受这个事实。

他更不能接受的是，格朗泰尔——或者说“安灼拉”已经提裤子走人了。

“Dadida,dadido~”安灼拉刚穿上格朗泰留下的充满酒精味的墨绿色外套，兜里的手机就响了起来。

9：11am

From阿波罗：Moring sunshine~

From阿波罗：你搞明白了这一切了吗？

这个混蛋带走了自己的手机

To阿波罗：我说过987次“阿波罗”不是一个好名字

To阿波罗：你搞的什么鬼？

From阿波罗：我？我也很懵好不好？一大早起来就吐得昏天黑地

From阿波罗：你体质太差了，喝这么点会吐

安灼拉一定不知道他露出了幸灾乐祸的笑。

To阿波罗：不过你是怎么知道我手机密码的？

From阿波罗：0628，我在用了四次就猜到了。

几小时前，格朗泰尔在狂喜和慌乱中惊醒后，发现自己身边躺着的居然是…自己。他读过那些杂志上那些扯淡的访谈录，一个银发男人说，自己和一个名叫克劳利的“恶魔”一夜不可描述之后竟然灵魂互换了，“难道这是灵魂互换？”他扇了自己——其实是扇了安灼拉的身体，一耳光，疼。这他妈是灵魂互换！

格朗泰尔不是故意要提前离开的，他有更重要的事。他穿上安灼拉的衣服，拿上安灼拉的手机——装当然得到装像一点。安灼拉的手机密码太好猜了，他在尝试了0714，0226，0722*之后，就用卢梭的生日成功打开了他的手机。单纯的男孩。

（*0714，0226，0722，无奖竞猜是什么）

10：20am

From大写的R：你背上受了什么伤吗？

From大写的R：好痛

格朗泰尔以为，自己在安灼拉的通讯录里应该是“格朗泰尔”，“格朗泰尔公民”，“恼人的C。格朗泰尔先生”之类的，看到这名字居然是“大写的R”。他从来就不高的期待得到了双倍，三倍的满足。

To大写的R：有吗？

To大写的R：昨晚你抓的吧

他当然在开玩笑，淤青和伤疤是他的朋友，但他不想让安灼拉成为的情绪垃圾桶，哪怕一次。安灼拉没有回他，领袖在这方面害羞得让人难以置信。很可爱，格朗泰尔不会承认自己是这样想的。

To大写的R：开玩笑的

To大写的R：那么请善待我伤痕累累的躯体

From大写的R：提醒一下，我花生过敏

From大写的R：如果不想肿成胖子，请远离花生制品

格朗泰尔放下了手中蘸着花生酱的吐司

安灼拉发誓，他绝对不是故意要翻格朗泰尔的手机的，是桌面备忘录里的画自动跳到了自己的眼睛里——金发的男孩侧着脑袋沉睡。寥寥几笔，安灼拉没有自恋到断定画中就是自己，也许只是某个和自己有着同样的头绳，同样的发型的虚构金发男孩。

To安灼拉：你画的是谁？

安灼拉打下一行字又删掉。别自欺欺人了，你当然知道画的是谁。

11：05am

To安灼拉：我把你通讯录里我的名字改成“安灼拉”了

From安灼拉：为什么？

From安灼拉：随你便

To安灼拉：你弄清楚这是怎么一回事了吗？

安灼拉不相信灵魂互换这种老掉牙的玩意儿，他认为这是一层梦境，或者自己进入了什么平行宇宙。

From安灼拉：没空想这个，刚刚遇见古费拉克了，好险

To安灼拉：什么好险？他说了什么？

From安灼拉：他叫了我6声“安灼拉”，我都没有反应过来，该死

From安灼拉：有人叫我名字的时候，请您务必迅速反应一下

To安灼拉：怎么？难道你不打算告诉朋友们我们俩这个

To安灼拉：这个棘手的情况？

From安灼拉：然后他们就会问，这是怎么产生的？你会告诉他们吗？

我会告诉他们我和格朗泰尔最终还是跨过了朋友的界限吗？他们甚至不觉得我和他是很好的“朋友”，安灼拉问过自己这样的问题。这不是他第一次和格朗泰尔暧昧不清了，他们的暧昧和他们的争吵一样，热烈到令人窒息。但之前几次都是止步于一个拥抱，一些吻，和小猫取暖似的抚摸。

To安灼拉：我不知道。

他真的不知道。

From安灼拉：那么您就好好扮演我吧

da

格朗泰尔带着他习以为常的苦闷发出这条讯息，安灼拉，明媚的向上的安灼拉当然不会愿意和自己扯上什么瓜葛。他理解。

12：14pm

To大写的R：或者说我们打了一架，然后莫名其妙就这样了

To大写的R：他们总得知道的。难道你想一辈子困在我身体里？

格朗泰尔不想困在安灼拉的身体里，阿波罗的灵魂属于阿波罗的雕像，他不想一辈子只能从镜子里看到自己的信仰。他甚至感觉自己是个渎神者。

To大写的R：公白飞或许知道这是怎么回事

To大写的R：或者是若李，他是学医的，这应该算是个医学问题

To大写的R：你还活着吗？

安灼拉还活着，但是他遭遇着只有在地狱里才存在的人际交流之酷刑。他在咖啡馆遇见了爱潘妮，爱潘妮在这儿工作，他们每天早上都会见上一面，打个招呼。爱潘妮隔着三米就开始喊“他妈的格朗泰尔你昨晚去哪儿了”，安灼拉尽力扮演着格朗泰尔，他压着嗓子（他其实不需要这样，这个乱了手脚的傻子），吊儿郎当地说：

“What’s up?”

“老娘给你发了无数条讯息？一声不吭，干什么去了？”

安灼拉似乎记起了未读讯息里的那堆红点。“喝酒去了，醉了。”

“醉了，我看是还在醉，醉到跑这家咖啡馆来了，你不是说这儿是什么‘过度包装的消费主义饿兽，专门吞食不知人间疾苦的巨婴’吗？”

安灼拉想了想，这像是格朗泰尔会说的话，“我……”

“你在这来找你心爱的阿波罗吗？”爱潘妮连珠炮似的，没给过插嘴的机会。或许这就是她和格朗泰尔的相处模式？“我也觉得奇怪，他今天居然没来。哎，不过昨晚那些事儿过后，他可能也没心情来。”

昨晚？几杯高浓度劣质酒下肚后，安灼拉自己都忘了昨晚自己为什么情绪崩溃——人生第一次断片。

“昨晚怎么了？”他红着脸问，这是因为“亲爱的阿波罗”几个字。格朗泰尔平常都和她说些什么？格朗泰尔经常脸红吗？我穿帮了吗？

“你傻了吗？”爱潘妮毫不留情地拍了拍他的卷毛脑袋，“你昨晚在科林斯立生死状，说什么你要代替安灼拉去和警察周旋。你在那里深情表白，醉得一塌糊涂，你都忘了吗？”

安灼拉脑子里嗡一声，像是老电视机关机后又开机，他记起格朗泰尔说的那些话了：“他们能杀死太阳吗？”“摩洛哥？就逃到西伯利亚，逃到好望角，逃到中国都没有用”，“巴黎需要他，而巴黎不缺我一个酒鬼”，他听到了，或许格朗泰尔以为他没听到。他听到了。

“我没忘。”安灼拉轻声地回答，他断了的记忆慢慢回来了。

“你不是说你今天你要去警察那里实现你的什么生死状吗？”爱潘妮似乎并没察觉眼前的“大R”有什么不对。

“什么？”安灼拉倒不知道这点。

“哎呀，你这样单恋下去迟早会出问题，”爱潘妮没有回答对方的问题，她一直任性地主导着这次对话，“我看着你都着急。你看你天天替他操心，还说我不懂。老娘我懂极了，他那种自视甚高的‘天之骄子’，不配拥有我们普通人的爱情。”

安灼拉觉得这话里似乎带着对马吕斯的怨念，当然，他不敢说出来。

“我以为他很讨厌我。”安灼拉问这句的时候显然忘记了自己现在是格朗泰尔。他知道格朗泰尔是迷恋自己的，地球另一端的人都能感受到那狂热，但他一直觉得这迷恋中带着同情，甚至说可怜。安灼拉二十余年的生命中，就属格朗泰尔最爱嘲讽他。他说他“把人民理想化”，他说他是“不快乐的自由主义”，他说他“幼稚到可以原谅”，他每次都会和格朗泰尔争吵，但每次都会觉得“其实他说的也没错”。安灼拉不害怕批评，但是他害怕在辛辣的批评后加上热烈的爱慕，这像是赤裸裸的嘲讽，他的确有一点点点点骄傲，对嘲讽敏感极了。

但是在爱潘妮看来，“我以为他很讨厌我”只是格朗泰尔日常的单箭头烦恼。“他当然不喜欢你啊大哥，你可醒醒吧。”爱潘妮脱了工作服，她该换班了，“你看你都帮他搞了那么多革命工作，他还整天说你不思进取，这就是偏见！”

“革命工作？”安灼拉努力思索着。

“我不知道你们把那些事儿叫什么，”爱潘妮嘬一口咖啡，“就你去艺术学院，矿工学院贴的那些海报，发的那些传单，我觉得算是革命工作吧…老娘还帮你动员了大半个区呢。”

“是，是革命工作。”

安灼拉从来不知道这些。

格朗泰尔的确立了个生死状。有可靠的传言说警察将要逮捕安灼拉，他们认为安灼拉是这次学校和剧院罢工运动的直接导火索；可靠的传言说警察局的眼线们布下了天罗地网，可靠的传言还说安灼拉面临的是长期的软禁。公白飞和古费拉克都建议他逃去摩洛哥待一段时间。但是，那可是摩洛哥啊，那可要跨越地中海啊。巴黎需要她的太阳神留在城中。格朗泰尔的计划是去做替罪羊。他最不畏惧的就是威胁，他没有什么好失去的了。

格朗泰尔朝着警察局的方向走着，几乎要走到了大道上，忽然意识到“我他妈现在是安灼拉啊，我这不是赶着他送死吗？”他掉头就跑。命运有时就是这么可笑。

2：01pm

From大写的R：那次的海报是你做的？

格朗泰尔看着这突兀的短信，这个小傻子在干什么？

To大写的R：什么？

From大写的R：关于税收的那次

To大写的R：哦？最成功的那次？

From大写的R：我当时问了大家，你怎么不说是你弄的？

To大写的R：重要吗？

From大写的R：重要！

From大写的R：谢谢你，格朗泰尔

格朗泰尔一定不知道，周围的空气也是蜂蜜味

From大写的R：我平常对你很坏吗

From大写的R：如果是的话，对不起

To大写的R：平常还好

To大写的R：昨晚咬我的时候比较坏

他似乎忘记了逃亡，警察和生死状

To大写的R：你怎么知道的

From大写的R：爱潘妮告诉我的

艹，格朗泰尔不敢想象爱潘妮兜了自己多少秘密。

From大写的R：你在警察局那“伟大的计划”做的怎样了？

To大写的R：您知道的，我不能提着您金色的脑袋去送死

From大写的R：哈 哈 哈，谢谢

From大写的R：我自己会想办法

2：15pm

From大写的R：我还以奇怪的方式知道了大诗人R的一些情诗

From大写的R：和其他

安灼拉自己会想办法的。他不怕逃亡，只要他还能呼吸，还能说话，还能思考，他就不怕逃亡。不过，逃亡之前，他必须面对一些棘手又让人内心蝴蝶纷飞的事实，比如，一，他欠某些人一个抱歉，二，他或许真的很依赖格朗泰尔，他借酒浇愁的首选，三，愤怒女神或许能被坚持不懈的丘比特射中心脏。

“他是个机器人，”安灼拉用格朗泰尔的口气对爱潘妮说，“他不能再这么自我欺骗了。”

3：10pm

To安灼拉：你在哪里？

From安灼拉：在河边欣赏您美丽的倒影

To安灼拉：哈 哈 哈，很好笑

To安灼拉：爱潘妮问我脖子上是什么

To安灼拉：应该是你脖子上是什么

From安灼拉：我思来想去，只能是某人情动之时咬出来的

From安灼拉：吻痕，但是比较痛

安灼拉能想象到对面得瑟的表情

To安灼拉：她说，这是原话——“你不会因为安灼拉而自暴自弃，去约了个炮吧”，你需要我帮你挽回名声吗？

From安灼拉：不用，这是本就不存在的东西

To安灼拉：老天，在她眼中我到底是怎样的人？

From安灼拉：我会转告她的，“安灼拉是个好人”

To安灼拉：你接受纹身吗？

From安灼拉：什么？

格朗泰尔被“纹身短信”搞得莫名其妙。他走小路回到了科林斯，如今这张脸在城里不太安全。公白飞和古费拉克也在，若李，米西什塔和博须哀早就打起了牌。

“安琪，你真看得开，还在这儿喝——我的天！”古费端起桌上的白兰地，“你是安灼拉吗？怎么不喝你的白啤了？”

“大R 的洗脑功力不错啊。”若李凑着热闹，“米西什塔居然也在喝那种南部的酒。”

“说起大R，他人呢？”公白飞看看手表，“说好的六点半开始，他又迟到。他老是迟到。”

格朗泰尔真想用安灼拉稚气未脱的嗓音大笑。

“对不起，我来晚了。”安灼拉——或者说裹着墨绿色外套的“格朗泰尔”出现在柯林斯门口。

真正的格朗泰尔，透过安灼拉清澈的蓝眼睛，看见了自己脖子上的一排纹身，那是一滴滴泪珠，或者是花瓣，或者是火焰？他脑子里回放着二十小时前，他的灵魂在自己的身体见到了天堂，安灼拉的嘴唇落在自己的脖子上，安灼拉的牙齿撕开自己脆弱的提防，安灼拉安心地把痛苦存放在自己的身上，落成脖颈上的泪珠，或者花瓣，或者火焰。格朗泰尔在爱河里扑腾着，几乎学会了游泳。

“大R，你迟到了。”他不会忘记捉弄安灼拉。

“我…”

“你脖子上这什么？”他走近了，几乎想要伸手抚摸那泪珠，花瓣，或者火焰。

（但是他没有，否则古费会发出“安琪你在干什么？Is this the real life？的惊呼）

“是一些吻。”安灼拉笑着回答。

这个会议很快就结束了，主要是因为安灼拉没有和格朗泰尔争吵。

在安灼拉的公寓里，早上乱糟糟的床还是乱糟糟。格朗泰尔还住在安灼拉的身体里，安灼拉还住在格朗泰尔的躯壳中。

“你怎么办？你逃走吗？”

“如果你今天不是我的样子，你回去警察局帮我顶罪吗？”安灼拉质问。

“我会。”

“但是我自己会想办法。”

“但是我会，这是我的办法。”格朗泰尔的确会这样，“相对而言，失去您更难受一些。”

“相对什么而言？”

格朗泰尔一把搂住安灼拉——说来很奇怪，他抱着他自己，一头黑松色的卷毛压不安稳，下巴上的一点点胡渣从不安分。

“纹身痛吗？”

“这是纹在你身上。”痛，当然痛，安灼拉自己对纹身涂料过敏，他第一次体验这样的痛。

“你知道吗，我以为一直想去摩洛哥，旅游什么的。”格朗泰尔紧紧拥抱着这法兰西土地上最可爱的灵魂，他感受到对方的心跳——或许那时自己的心跳。

“你想回到自己的身体里吗？”安灼拉抛出这个扫兴的问题。

格朗泰尔想到了杂志上的那个故事，“你还记得我给你讲过的那个采访吗，一个自称天使的银发男人说，他和一个叫克劳利的灵魂互换了。”

“你认真的吗？”安灼拉听过这个叫什么“好兆头”的都市传奇，似乎像是妄想症患者的呓语。

“我有研究过。”

“是吗？”

“我们是怎么交换了灵魂…”格朗泰尔伸手触摸着那一排泪水，花瓣，火焰，或者吻，他想回到自己的身体，他想感受到被玫瑰花刺痛的感觉，“就怎么交换回来吧…”

安灼拉还没来得及说什么，就被压在了乱糟糟的床上。他眼里有纠缠着的金发。金发，他从没这样抚摸过自己的金发。

自称天使的银发男人能够看到这一切，“逃亡，苦痛，谎言，未来，先放下吧，”他说，“你们先好好看看彼此。”

/灵感来自于好兆头第六集，日常聊天和想要无理吃糖的痛苦心灵

/ooc是我的，不准骂我


End file.
